Rota por dentro
by mar-shiroi neko
Summary: Aunque todo parezca malo, siempre habrá alguien que te salve de hacer una tontería, pero muchas veces no es como uno se lo espera, -Tsk, si vas a morir hazlo en otro lado, eres molesta-. este es un song-fic, talvez un one-shot, depende de ustedes.


**Holaaa! Este es el primer SongFic que hago, espero que les guste, planeaba que fuera un one-shot pero no se si lo sea, así que si les gusta, por favor háganmelo saber en los reviews porque de eso dependerá que se quede como un one-shot o sean varios SongFic pero que tengan concordancia a la historia**

**Pd: si no quieren escuchar la canción al menos lean la traducción porque si no, no le entenderán :3 la canción es la de "Avril Lavigne - Nobody's home" sin más espero que les guste**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way,**

**She felt it everyday.**

_(No podría decirte, porque ella se sentía así,_

_Se sentía así todos los días)_

Mas sin embargo lo disimulaba muy bien, todos sus amigos creían que ella tenía una vida perfecta, siempre sonreía y nadie nunca la vio llorando…pero todo eso era solo una fachada que ella había creado.

**And I couldn't help her,**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

_(Y yo no podía ayudarla, _

_Yo solo la observaba cometiendo los mismos errores otra vez)_

Cuando se encontraba sola, no había ni un solo momento en el que sus lágrimas pararan de caer, su vida había cambiado mucho durante estos 3 años, pero ella nunca dejaría que nadie la viera triste y eso poco a poco iba acabando con ella

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems.**

_(¿Qué pasa, qué pasa ahora?_

_Demasiados, demasiados problemas)_

Sí, eso era lo que pasaba, ella tenía demasiados problemas, uno tras otro, y nunca paraban, su vida era un verdadero fisco.

**Don't know where she belongs, **

**where she belongs?**

(No sabe a dónde pertenece,

¿A dónde pertenece?)

¿Porque nació? Ella no estaría pasando por todo este sufrimiento si no hubiera nacido, ella no tenía motivos para vivir, entonces… ¿Por qué no la mataron a ella en vez de sus padres?

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

(Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa.

Es donde miente, lastimada por dentro)

Odio, dolor, tristeza, eso es poco comparado con lo que ella siente, saber que nunca podrá volver a verlos…

**With no place to go, no place to go…**

…**to dry her eyes. Broken inside.**

(Sin un lugar a donde ir, sin un lugar a donde ir…

…a secarse las lágrimas, Lastimada por dentro)

…Saber que nunca tendrá un hogar al cual regresar…

**Open your eyes and look outside, **

**find a reasons why.**

(Abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor,

Encuentra la razón de por qué…)

Ella no quiere abrir los ojos, no quiere enfrentarse a su presente, no quiere seguir viviendo.

**You've been rejected,**

**and now you can't find what you left behind.**

(Has sido rechazada,

Y ahora no puedes encontrar lo que dejaste atrás)

Camina sin rumbo, buscando a las personas que ama, pero por más que busca nunca las encontrara, ya que ahora esa es su realidad

**Be strong, be strong now.**

**Too many, too many problems.**

(Se fuerte, se fuerte ahora.

Demasiados, demasiados problemas)

Pero no puede, tal vez eso la llevo a tomar la decisión que está a punto de tomar…tal vez eso hizo que ahora este punto de terminar con su vida

**Don't know where she belongs, **

**where she belongs.**

(No sabe a dónde pertenece,

¿A dónde pertenece?)

¡ES LO UNICO QUE QUIERE SABER! Solo eso… alguien por favor dígamelo

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

(Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa.

Es donde miente, lastimada por dentro)

Solo quiero verlos una vez más, solo quiero oír una vez más su voz, ver sus rostros, oír que todo estará bien… saber que todo volverá a ser como antes

**With no place to go, no place to go…**

…**to dry her eyes. Broken inside.**

(Sin un lugar a donde ir, sin un lugar a donde ir…

…a secarse las lágrimas, Lastimada por dentro)

¡¿POR QUÉ CUANDO CIERRO LOS OJOS ES LO UNICO QUE VEO?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDO RECORDAR DE ELLOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SOLO RECURDO SUS CUERPOS SIN VIDA?!

**Her feelings she hides.**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

(Sus sentimientos que esconde.

Sus sueños que no puede encontrar)

Lagrimas empapan mi rostro en este momento, ¿porque mi vida tuvo que resultar así?

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's fallen behind.**

(Está perdiendo la cabeza.

Se está quedando atrás)

Por más que trato de fingir que estoy bien, no puedo, no quiero seguir con este dolor en mi corazón, no quiero seguir sufriendo, puedo engañar a los demás…

**She can't find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

(No puede encontrar su lugar.

Está perdiendo su fe)

…pero de que me sirve si no me puedo engañar a mí misma.

**She's fallen from grace.**

**She's all over the place. Yeah,oh**

(Esta cayendo en desgracia.

Esta por todo el lugar. Yeah, oh)

Y es que cuando el dolor es por dentro, es más fuerte

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

(Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa.

Es donde miente, lastimada por dentro)

¡LO ODIO!

**With no place to go, no place to go…**

…**to dry e reyes. Broken inside.**

(Sin un lugar a donde ir, sin un lugar a donde ir…

…a secarse las lágrimas, Lastimada por dentro)

"este sufrimiento"

**She's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh yeah**

(está perdida, pérdida total…oh oh yeah)

"no lo soporto más"

**She's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh yeah**

(está perdida, pérdida total…oh oh yeah)

"adiós"

_-Tsk, si vas a morir hazlo en otro lado, eres molesta-_

¿De quién es esa voz?

**Y fin, les gusto, es muy deprimente o al menos eso creo yo, no entiendo porque escribí esto si yo amo vivir 3, de repente se me vino a la mente y dije, lo escribiré y esto fue lo que salió, si les gusto por favor dejen rewies, para saber si se quedara como one-shot o serán varios capítulos, bye! Y para los que leen mis otras historias, quiero que sepan que en verdad estoy tratando de avanzar, pero tengo como que un bloqueo mental y lo que escribo lo borro porque no me gusta, pero quiero que sepan que no los eh olvidado, aunque parezca que si TT^TT**


End file.
